gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin's Breath (the New Crush Universe)/Transcript
*Zack, Gumball, and Darwin in their room* Zack: Man, Darwin! I can't beleive you did it. You finally flippin' did it moron! Darwin: I'm sorry! I thought it was the radiator, and when I put it up, it shocked me and it was right next to the window! Zack: That was the Age machine! do you know how much hard earned money it caused me to buy that off eBay! Gumball: Dude, you stole from Darwin's college funds. Zack: I hate you so much Darwin! *Anias enters* Anias: Zack, someone's here to see you. *Zack, Darwin, and Gumball go downstairs* Space Ghost: Silvia! Zack: Mr. Ghost! Oh no! You're not here for he lawnmower are you? Space Ghost: No, your mother paid that. Nicole: Guilty as charged. It came out of your father's wasted college funds. Space Ghost: Zack, I came here because you haven't given me my machine back. Zack: Machine? What machine? Space Ghost: Perhaps you'll recognise my eBay username, MLPRocks36XD! Zack: WHAT!? But I bought it! Space Ghost: Do you think a 5 bucks gives you an age machine? That was a loan! Darwin: That's my college fund? Nicole: Dear, you started late with the whole leg growing thing. Space Ghost: Where's the machine? Zack: Well, SOMEONE threw it out the window! Space Ghost: You? Darwin: me... Richard: You mean this radiator? It fell on me earlier. Zack: Oh my god! It's in perfct shape! Nicole: And I thought you had a hard head! Richard: Thank you. Space Ghost: Good day. *Space Ghost leaves* Zack: DARWIN! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH I WAS NEVER ADOPTED HERE! Nicole: Zack! Richard: *whimper* Nicole: Zack! Rake the leaves and think about what you've done now! Zack: If it means away from Darwin OK! Nicole: It also means away rom computer! To the lawn! Zack: Fine. *Darwin walks to Zack raking the leaves* Darwin: I'm super sorry. Zack: You should be! Darwin: Zack, didn't Mrs. Mom say not to rake on the streets! Zack: Shut up you stupid pet! Darwin: *tears up* Zack: Wah wah! Darwin: *about to turn around* BEEP BEEP! Darwin: ZACK! Zack: AAAAH! White flashes before Zack's eyes. *mumbles* Look there's Zack! Oh my god is he OK? Look at that Gash! *cuts to a hospital* Zack: Oh my god...where am I? Dr. Dreydon Cooper PhD: In a hospital Mr. Silvia. Zack: Whoa...wait, where's my family? Don't they care about me? Dr. Cooper: They do! They told me to do the best possible! They're just occupied. Zack: Wow...noone cares about me. Dr. Cooper: They are still in the hospital. Zack: Wow...wish I could see them. Dr. Cooper: You are pretty fine. Just a bruise on your stomach. We patched it up right and dandy. Just get on the wheelchair to be safe. Zack: Ok... Dr. Cooper: Well here they are . Zack: Hey jerks! You ditched me! Gumball: *crys* Nicole: *crying* H-Hi Zack. Zack: Why is everyone crying? And where's Darwin? They seperate a small bit to show a sheet. Nicole: Under *crys* there... TO BE CONTINUED: Category:Episode Transcripts